


The Start of a Tradegy

by Slytherwitch



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The royals all have their indulgences and Maxon's is just under 6'2.
Relationships: Maxon Schreave/Carter Woodwork
Kudos: 10





	The Start of a Tradegy

Maxon Schreave is a selfless boy. 

Most people would agree with the prior statement. He puts everyone above himself, fading into the background. As a Prince, people would expect to see him front and center, idolized by his country. Though, he doesn’t stay in the limelight. Working behind the scenes with a quiet demeanor, Maxon Schreave keeps a perfected image of isolated contemplation.

Though, at times, he has his minor indulgences.

Disguised as meeting the people required to keep him safe, he watches the new palace guard recruits. Women in sports bras and men shirtless work up a sweat while Maxon watches from his seat atop the palace stairs. Up and down, up and down. They’re doing push ups while their superior officer yells at them.

Maxon Schreave’s one vice is his attraction to guys. He has a think with the french princess and knows he’s eventually going to have a selection, but even then, he succumbs to the vice. This and the occasional online video are all he does to indulge it.

“Take five ladies!” The guard barks an order and the recruits scatter towards a water station.

Keeping up the appearance, Maxon stands. He meets the guard in the middle of the field. The sun shines down on them, making Maxon sweat.

The guard asks, “Enjoying the show, Your Highness?”

“Yes sir,” he replies, “This is the new batch of recruits?”

“For next year’s selection.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” he replies, “We’re training new staff.”

“Wonderful.” Maxon bites his lips, “Any of them stand out?”

“Private Woodwork!” A tall man with the abs of a god jogs towards them.

“Sir, what do you need, sir?”

“This is His Highness, Prince Maxon.” The guard introduces, “Your highness, this is Private Woodwork, top of his class.”

Maxon holds out his hand and Private Woodwork shakes it.

“Maxon.” He says.

The other echos, “Carter.”

  
  


“So, Private Woodwork—what do the people of Illéa do for fun?” Maxon’s in the pool, shirtless. 

Carter is averting his gaze, replying, “I don’t think I really represent the people of Illéa, Your Highness.”

“Well, I better ask a better question.” Maxon gets out of the pool, forcing Carter to look him in the eye, “What do you do for fun Private Woodwork?”

“I like to drive around, watch the sunrise, Your Highness.” Carter replies, “That’s if there isn’t anything special to do that day, sir.”

“What do you mean by special, Carter?”

“Anything that you wouldn’t do on a daily, Your Highness.”

“Would you consider going out with me something special?”

Carter can’t keep his composure. He’s blushing hard, “Of course, Your Highness. BUt that wouldn’t be appropriate. You’re my charge, sir.”

Maxon grabs his neck, bringing Carter’s face towards his own to kiss.

“I’m not looking for something appropriate.”


End file.
